


Unconventional Picnic

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last part of my summer writing contest entries. Spencer surprises the reader at work, while she's catching up on paperwork.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Picnic

So.

Much.

PAPERWORK.

You had been in the office for two hours filling out paperwork for this damn case after everyone else had left. It had been a particularly difficult one, and you and Hotch were the two agents with one-on-one contact with the unsub; hence, the insane amount of paperwork. However, Hotch had a school function for Jack that he wouldn’t have missed for the world, so he decided to do his paperwork the next day. You, however, just wanted to get it over with. This case hit too close to home and you just wanted to put it behind you. JJ and Garcia had gone home, but not before Garcia picked you up your favorite coffee drink from the Starbucks down the road. You could’ve kissed her. Morgan, Rossi and Emily had left shortly after JJ and Garcia, and then it was just you and Spence.

He was attempting to stay awake in his seat because he was trying to keep you company. One of the many things that made him a great boyfriend. But he looked so tired.

“Babe,” you said exasperatedly, repeating yourself for what felt like the fiftieth time. “It’s okay. You can go home.”

He picked his head up from the desk and yawned, “Are you sure, Y/N?”

With a tired laugh you said, “Of course, hon.” You picked up the coffee Garcia bought for you and took a sip. “It shouldn’t be more than another hour or two and then I can meet you at your place and maybe we can watch a movie?”

He stood up from his desk and shrugged his coat on. Walking towards you, he said, “Sounds great, babe.” He leaned down to give you a kiss. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

After he left, you had a good cry about the case, finished the coffee Garcia bought you, and powered through nearly three-quarters of the rest of the paperwork. Another hour had passed. Just as you pulled up the last set of papers that needed to be filled out, you heard the ding of the elevator.

You looked up and your breath caught in your throat; you wanted to cry again. But not about the case. Standing before you was your boyfriend of four months, with a picnic basket in one hand and a bouquet of pink lilies, your favorite, in the other.

“Y/N,” he blurted, searching your watery eyes for the reason behind them, “are you okay?”

A few tears fell down your cheeks as you looked up at him, “I am now.” You stood up from your work and wrapped your hands around him, never wanting to let go. “What’s all this?” you inquired, as his fingers brushed your tears away.

He placed the basket on your desk and pulled out a red and white checkered blanket. “I figured you needed some time to relax and decompress,” he spoke as he laid the blanket on the floor, “but I also know that you wanted to get this work done.” He grabbed your hand and guided you to sit on the blanket as he grabbed the picnic basket. “So I decided to bring the relaxing to you.”

With heavy eyes and a weary heart, you spoke, “I have no idea what I did in life to deserve someone like you.” You leaned into him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thank you so much.”

Over the next hour, you ate dinner on the floor of the office. He had picked up your favorite sushi from around the block from his apartment and you felt the tension leave your body as you attempted to feed each other with chopsticks. At least, Spence attempted. You did just fine. It was actually pretty amusing. With his 187 IQ, he still couldn’t figure out how to work them. Many a piece of sushi dropped on the blanket, or half in your mouth half out, or halfway across the room. “Y/N!” he bellyached. “Why can’t I use these? I’m a certifiable genius and I can’t use chopsticks.” You snorted uncontrollably as you pulled the hair tie from your ponytail and wrapped it around the top of the utensils, attempting to show him how to eat like a human being.

After you finished eating, the music seemed to fade into the background as you laid your head against his chest. Both of you sat there contentedly, you sitting in between his legs, and he with his back against your desk, letting the case fall away and focusing on only each other. You were lulled into sleep by his heartbeat, drumming steadily against his chest, his arms enveloping you in warmth.

The case was still there. You still had paperwork to finish. But you knew that as long as Spence was there by your side, you’d probably be able to get through anything. Neither of you noticed that you’d fallen asleep on the floor of the FBI on top of a blanket, with the flowers and food still by your side. It wasn’t your typical picnic, but for you, it was perfect, and more than ever could have asked for.


End file.
